mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Brigham City Utah Temple
The Brigham City Utah Temple was completed in 2012, and is the 139th temple built by The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located in the city of Brigham, Utah, it was the 14th temple built in Utah. Temple History On October 26, 2009, Church officials announced that the Brigham City Utah Temple would be constructed on a downtown block on M]]ain Street known as Central Square, located directly west of the Brigham City Tabernacle. Speculation of this location began shortly after the announcement of the temple when a sign was posted on the site indicating that sale of all seven commercial lots on the block were pending. Central Elementary School once stood on the site, but it was razed several years ago in a downtown redevelopment effort. President Boyd K. Packer had attended school there as a boy."And the location is?," Box Elder News Journal 27 Oct. 2009, 27 Oct. 2009 . Groundbreaking Ceremony "I am home," said President Boyd K. Packer in his opening remarks at the Brigham City Utah Temple groundbreaking held Saturday, July 31, 2010. President Packer, president of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, and his wife Donna are natives of Brigham City. President Packer had attended elementary school 80 years before on the very site where he stood. He continued, "I can see in my mind's eye a temple sitting here in about two years time. It will be gorgeous, it will be white. You will see in the design of it reflections of previous temples that have been built, particularly the Salt Lake Temple. It will be a beacon from all over the valley." The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints News Release, "President Packer Presides at Groundbreaking of Brigham City Utah Temple," 31 Jul. 2010. Temple District The Brigham City Utah Temple serves members from 13 stakes headquartered in Box Elder County and Malad Valley: Box Elder County # Brigham City Utah Box Elder Stake # Brigham City Utah North Stake # Brigham City Utah South Stake # Brigham City Utah Stake # Brigham City Utah West Stake # Fielding Utah Stake # Garland Utah Stake # Perry Utah Stake # Tremonton Utah South Stake # Tremonton Utah Stake # Tremonton Utah West Stake # Willard Utah Stake Malad Valley # Malad Idaho Stake Temple presidents Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * Virtual Tour of Brigham City Temple - * LDS Church in Utah * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Brigham City Utah Temple On 23 Sept 2012 the Brigham City Utah Temple was dedicated by LDS Church apostle, Elder Boyd K Packer. It is the 14th temple of the church completed in the state of Utah and stands in central plaza in the city. The building features twin spires faced with pre-cast white limestone concrete. It has two ordinance rooms and three sealing rooms. Category: Brigham City Category: Box Elder County Category: 2012 Category:Utah Category:Temples of the Church Category:United States